M240
The M240 is a light machine gun featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare,'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' and set to be featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare The M240 is a mounted machine gun that can be seen on top of any M1 Abrams tank next to the M2 Browning Machine Gun: this M240 is unavailable to the player. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player The M240 is first seen used by American forces in liberating an Afghan city, and then by Makarov's terrorists during the attack on Zakhaev International Airport. The purpose for using Western firearms is apparently to divert suspicion from the Ultranationalists to a western perpetrator, but strangely, it is seen being used by Ultranationalists in other missions as well. It is also used by Ranger LMG gunners with various attachments such as the Red Dot Sight, ACOG scope, or without attachments. In comparison to the MG4, which is commonly found amongst arctic Ultranationalists, the M240 has a much larger amount of ammo capacity as well as the commonality of mounted optics, although it has a little more recoil. Special Ops Juggernauts will always use this weapon in Special Ops, usually with a Red Dot Sight, but they may use other weapon attachments, especially the ACOG sight and occasionally the Holographic Sight. The M240 also appears as a starting weapon for Armor Piercing. When used against Juggernauts, the M240 is very effective, capable of killing one in about 1/3 of a magazine. Multiplayer The M240 has mild recoil for a light machine gun, but enough to throw off aim at medium to long distances if firing full-auto. As a result of this, a Grip or the Holographic Sight are recommended. The weapon has a slightly obstructive iron sight, the third fastest reload time for an LMG, low damage, and an extremely high rate of fire. Scavenger is a good choice as the weapon expends ammunition quickly, however as an LMG two one-hundred round belts is sufficient for most occasions. If used with both a Grip and Red Dot Sight, the M240 can be very effective at all ranges if burst firing is used effectively. The lack of damage dropoff means it is most effective at long range, where it will still down a player in three shots with Stopping Power, or four without it in normal circumstances. Because of the lack of damage dropoff, using a silencer - with or without Stopping Power - is extremely ill-advised, as it still takes either 4 or 5 shots to kill, meaning the player will be overwhelmed by all of the SMGs, most Assault Rifles, and even other LMGs. This weapon also suffers from a glitch that causes the player to show up on enemy radar when using the silencer, making the attachment even less desirable. This does not render the silencer completely useless though, as it removes the muzzle flash when firing. The M240 has low damage for an LMG, balanced with its extremely high rate of fire. The M240 excels greatly in Hardcore, where it delivers one-hit kills at any range at a very high rate of fire with some mild, easily controllable recoil. The high rate of fire and high capacity makes this weapon a premier choice for bullet penetration kills. Along with poor iron sights, the M240 suffers from very high muzzle flash when fired automatically. The Holographic Sight is a solution to both problems; the sight is elevated, therefore the player will see a notably lower amount of flash. Also, due to a glitch in game, the Holographic decreases the recoil of the M240 to a more manageable level, similar to the M16A4. The weapon's high fire rate is useful in making the M240 a versatile weapon. The fire rate allows the M240 to do fairly well at close range while hipfiring compared to other LMGs. Stopping Power does not have a significant effect on the M240 due to the high fire rate, making other Tier 2 perks more viable options, such as Hardline for more air support and Lightweight for running and gunning (though this is ill-advised, LMG's are at their best when used as a support role for holding areas and objectives). It can help with defending flags in Domination or general objective based game types such as Headquarters and Demolition. The M240 can also reach its potential in tight, high traffic areas because, as mentioned before, the high fire rate can make the M240 quite useful as it can provide constant suppressing/covering fire. Sleight of Hand Pro is recommended due to the longer sight raise time without the perk. It also performs quite well as an overwatch weapon with any optic plus a Grip with Bling, having moderate, mostly visual recoil that can down a target surprisingly fast, with or without Stopping Power. Weapon Attachments *Grip *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *ACOG Scope *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Heartbeat Sensor *Thermal Scope *Extended Mags File:M240 6.png|The M240 File:M240 iron MW2.png|Iron sights M240r.JPG|Reloading the M240 M240cropped.PNG|The M240 in third person. M240_Side_View.png|Side View of the M240 Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Seen in the Strike Package trailer, the M240 appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 multiplayer; it looks identical to its MW2 counterpart and retains its 100-round belt. Not much is known at this time. The M240 may be simply a visual placeholder for the MK46. Attachments *Red Dot Sight *ACOG Scope Gallery Mw3_m240.jpg|The M240's Pick-up icon 240reload.png|Reloading the M240 240hip.png|Hip firing the M240 at an enemy player Trivia Modern Warfare 2 *On Infinity Ward's website, the M240 was voted the favorite light machine gun in ''Modern Warfare 2'' . *Like the MG4 (and many other weapons), the M240 has a higher rate of fire in multiplayer than it does in single player. *The M240 can be considered to be the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 equivalent of the M249 SAW, due to the similar damage, accuracy and rate of fire. *The M240 is one of the guns which has a great difference between the first-person firing sound and the third-person firing sound. Other weapons which share this trait are F2000, MP5K, M16A4, AK-47, and the M14 EBR. *In the Museum, the Juggernaut may drop an M240 with a Red Dot Sight and the original iron sights; The iron sights are overlooked and the player looks through the Red Dot Sight. *Occasionally, when picking up a dropped M240 in singleplayer, the pickup text will simply say 'M240' with no attachments mentioned. However, when picked up, it may have a Holographic Sight as well as the original iron sights. *In single player, if a player uses an M240 and picks up another M240, they can have a maximum total ammo of 2000 rounds, with 200 loaded and 1800 in reserve. However, if one is able to get the three gun glitch in Second Sun, all three weapons can be carried over to Whiskey Hotel, if three M240's are picked up the ammo will go to 2800 rounds, 2700 in reserve and 100 in the magazine. This is the highest amount of ammunition a player has ever been able to carry in a Call of Duty ''game (excluding infinite ammo weapons). *The third person firing sound of the M240 is the same as the third person sound of the unmounted M249 SAW in ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *When the player reloads the M240 with the Heartbeat Sensor, the Heartbeat Sensor will automatically close, and then open when the player brings the gun back up after the reload. *If seen from the side in third person, the M240 is labeled the M240B, the Bravo variant. *The M240 has an identical reloading animation to Call of Duty 4's RPD, albeit faster. *When reloading the M240, its ammo box always appears to be empty. Category:LMGs Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons